Terra
Terra is an island continent far away from Albion and is around four times its size, the continent itself is a giant plateau raised hundreds of meters above sea level by now dormant volcanic activity, Terra itself is widely regarded as a lawless land and a very brutal place to live, it is incredibly cold across the whole continent and is populated by large numbers of dreadful creatures, forcing nearly all who dwell in Terra to be trained to at least a basic level of combat in some form. Due to the hostile nature of the place, there is no single governing body and the land is divided up into nation states varying in size and strength. Also due to its former volcanic nature the continent is rich in metals, ores and jewels, the rare precious substances like gold, silver and diamond are very common here. Large Nations Their are in total over fifty nations in Terra the biggest are as follows. Hunt-grals The largest kingdom in Terra, commanding around a whole quarter of the continent, they rule over the lowlands known as the great plains one of the few warm places in Terra and are amoung the finest horsemen in the world. The Hunt-grals share many similarities with the Dwellers and Gypsies of Albion, rarely staying in one place and are constantly on the move to escape the deadly creatures, however due to their territory being so valuble as of its lush fields and temperate climate they are very hostile to outsiders due to many peoples trying to conqure their land. The Hunt-gral people are divided up into clans which make up the hundred so tribes that are scattered about, the most powerful tribe at the time is usualy the biggest and its chieftain is crowned the Khan of the Hunt-grals, the current one around Fable 3 is Attila the third. As of recently the kingdom has allowed traders from the East Albion Trading company into its land for trade, however the Khan has limited their troop movements causing tensions to run high more often than is comfortable. While they are known to use guns they are more at home with crossbows and throwing spears which they can use expertly on horseback, they also use scimitars as their primary choice of weapon or a lance, their armour is mostly of a fine scale variety being heavily endorned with silk and furs to keep them warm. Krelts The Krelts are a brutal people living in a brutal land, totaly geared towards war and conquest their territory swells then breaks down in a constant cycle of blood shead and death. Krelts as a people are around seven feet tall and are widely considered a sub species of humanity due to their lower than averege intelligence and bloodlust. Krelts live in the hashest parts of Terra and put up with near constant blizzards and deadly cold snaps, due to this they live mainly on meat of the mountian preadators, due to a near total lack of fruit or vegtables in their diet they delibratly sharpen their teeth to be better at eating of meat and are not above cnablisam to survive.Their warlike nature comes from the nead to keep themselves warm to which they fight to keep their blood pumping, they have very little in the way of self sustaning society and most of the weapons, armour and clothes they use are more often then not stolen or scavanged. The group don't have anything in the way of a leader and fight amoungst themselves frequently for food, equipment and "shiny things", however on ocasion a powerful and somtimes smart Krelt will bash some organisation into his fellows and lead them down the mountians in a massive tidalwave of raiding, looting and pillaging. It has been known some of the smarter tribes do trade what they steal and the sheer amount of junk they have and low vallue it has to their owners means a good deal can be made if the trader is willing to brave the storms. Galson's The Galson's are one of the more peaceful tribes that live in Terra, they live along the coast often in high sea cliff fortresses with some means of acsses to the sea itself, they are master sailors and are known to trade all over the world, this means they are very wealthy as well as very adventurous. Of all the people of Terra they use guns more than everybody to componsate for lack of warrior spirit and deal the most openly with the East Albion Trading Company in return for more trade comming through their ports. Unlike the other nations the Galson's can be considered civilised due to their polite nature and more peaceful way of thinking, however they are niave in thinking often getting a less genourse deal then they would have liked. Nihon The Nihoness people live in the land of Nihon and are possible the most advanced nation in Terra, they are powerful will users who have technology on par with the Old Kingdom of Albion and is widely considered a lost colony, however their hostility makes them hard to communicate with as they kill all envoys sent to them. Due to their great power smaller tribes worship them as Gods which they seem to think they are, they often force them to build great works of art in their honour. They were the most powerful nation in Terra untill recently, around one hundred years before Fable III, the four biggest nations in Terra (The Hunt-grals, Galson's, Ice knights and Mid-guardians) attacked Nihoness due to them enslaving the entire continent with magic/will, this led to the destruction of the kingdom of Mid-guard and the crippling of the Ice Knights as well as creatining a fear of Magic the continent has yet to get over. Ice Knights Ice Knights are an order of warriors dedicated to protecting the weak and punishing the cruel, they were famed for riding Pegasus into battle and haelping bring down the Nihon Empire, however in doing so they were crippled and are now a shadow of their former self. The Ice Knights are what could be called the Hero Guild of Terra but excepted regular people along with people who had Heroic blood. However after tha last war Hero's are rare in Terra but more commen then in Albion, all but a few Pegasus were killed in the war also thus forcing the group to be careful with the few that remain to prevent the extinction of the species. While not a nation, they protected a large area across Terra and while not as great as they once were their territory is still larger than most, however while protecting it they don't have any political influence. The Ice Knights are governed by a council of Elder Knights who lead the group in harder times. Dead Nations Mid-guard Mid-Guard was the sister city to the kingdom of Nihon, but while one was consumed by coruption, Mid-guard stayed noble and peaceful against all other possibilites, they would eventully rally the people of Terra against Nihon in a war one hindred years ago. The war would dystroy Mid-guard and lead to the death of most of its people, the survivors scattared into surounding communites. Like the Nihonanss the Mid-guardians were strong in Heroic Blood and many of their desendents have becom Ice Knights/Heros. Animals Terra is well known for having some of the most hostile life in the world and is avoided by many people because of this reason, some of its most deadliest species can not be found anywhere else in the world. Vappite A folk tale, much like the Balverine, the Vappite spreads its curse through biting, its creator the Great Vappite is said to be the brother of the Balvor, the Vappite however appears more bat like, growing flaps of skin much like bat wings, being able to fly making it much more dangerous and twice as savage, the vapite however feasts mainly upon the blood of its victims and is not picky on where it comes from, leading villages leaving barrels of blood outside their village in exchange for them not killing them. A Vappite is said to look a lot like a humaniod bat, having sharp human features with razor teeth and having clawed hands and feet. Fortuently however their is a cure to the Vappite curse if applied quickly enough, and encoupled with the fact it kills most of its victims and it can not reproduce naturaly the Vappite population is much lower than that of the Balverine curse in albion. Notes Another idea I had, it is free of use and can be used by anyone in anyway, you can add what you like to this page if you wish.